Various types of interfaces are known that are capable of allowing a user to control an electrical or electronic device or equipment. With particular reference to the field of domestic appliances and even more particularly, although not limited to that of refrigerators, user interfaces are known that have mechanical, capacitive or capacitive-control pushbuttons.